A Tale Of Memories
by awkwardone
Summary: It wasn't a suitable day to go to a party, not even suitable to meet Hizaki, it wasn't a suitable day for anything accept one Aomine Daiki…..Kise loses his memory and is left alone who would help him through difficult times? Who will be his savior? Would he ever be able to find his family, his friends?


_Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke and no profit is meant by this fanfiction, all the characters belong to the respectable owners of the show, I merely own the idea of this story( A Tale of Memories) I own very little so please don't steal!_

_Hello everyone this fanfic is my first one, I do write stories sometimes but never wrote an actual fanfic before. There will be heaps of grammatical mistakes therefore I want to apologize in advance… _

_Category include: Hurt/ comfort, Romance, shounen ai, __**Harem**__, Drama and a bit of angst…._

_Pairing: __**AOKISE**__ , since its harem so there will be __**more pairings**__, but every pair will include kise because its__** Harem**__ (/_/)_

_Word count: approximately 3375 in this chapter._

_Rating will change from __**T M**_

_Read and enjoy MINNA, Arighato gozimazu C:_

**A Tale of Memories **

**Chapter one: invitation to the doom **

_**How happy is he born and taught **_

_**That serveth not another's will;**_

_**Whose armour is his honest thought, **_

_**And simple truth his utmost skill (H, Wotton)**_

There are two types of people, those who put you ill at ease and those who put you at ease. Sometimes people belonging to the latter category become your guide and lead you through every difficulty of your life as smoothly as possible. His case was exceptional, he faced prior more than the latter ones. The one who actually was a perfect fit for the prior category, because the devil he was, entered his life unpurposed and turned its flow upside down completely. People say most beautiful memories of your life sometimes come from bitter and awful incidents, but sometimes price behind these bitter incidents is too painful and unimaginably agonizing, and fright people out of their wits-this leads to nervous habits which are not easy to uproot and eventually over taken by fear, anger and contempt…..

It all started a year ago in **HONOMUBE**. Town was beautiful, gigantic mountains circled the heavenly town and separated it from the whole outside world. Mountains few covered with greenery while other bare of any greenery and deserted, unreachable to human foot. Town was a great attraction to the tourists who enjoyed its beautiful beaches, transparent sea water and beautiful mountains and of course lovely people who inhabitants of this town. Among them was one **Kise Ryouta**, loved and admired by all of the town and a great attraction to the tourist girls who use to go gaga for this innocent soul.

He lived in a small yet beautiful house, which had an adjacent garden, that he named HEAVEN, because it was his mother's heaven on earth. He sometimes thought his mother loved her garden more than her only child. It was a fine Sunday morning, sun was shining brightly over the mountains, few clouds scattered on the sky but never obscured the sun which was showering its warmth on the people this heavenly land. He was watering sunflowers in his mother's garden along with his mother, who was harvesting pea's right next to the roses she had planted few months ago because his aunt brought these special roses from her farm as gift for his mother's garden. But his mother told him on several occasions that she loved sunflowers more than any other kind of flower, because they reminded her of her beautiful son fresh and lively.

"Ryouta" he heard a soft voice calling his name behind his back, he turned to the call, it was no other then his beautiful mother. Blond woman, wearing her casual attire which had mud all over it due to the digging and harvesting of peas. " yes mom?" he turned with a wide grin from where he was watering sunflowers, his blond bangs cressing his pale skin and moving side to side due to the breeze.

"your phone honey, it was ringing, didn't you notice?" she asked sweetly with affectionate tone and handed his phone over to him.

"ahh! Well I didn't even notice it ringing, maybe I was too obsessed with watering sunflowers" he smiled sheepishly. He flipped open his phone; his eyes glued to the phone in his hand, his brows drew together "awah! Four missed calls, all from **Kasamatsu senpai**" he stated with overloaded innocence in his honey orbs "I better call him back, hehe" he said innocently while skimming through his phone with his slender pale fingers.

"alright call your senpai, then come inside, I'm making cookies" his mother told him while pacing towards a white painted door, which was a way to enter small kitchen."okay" he said with a smile and once again concentrated on his phone, he dialed Kasamatsu's number "Domo" person on the other side greeted in low voice. "Moshi Moshi senpai, I'm sorry I couldn't answer your calls, I was in the garden with my mom and couldn't hear my phone ring"

"its fine, don't worry Kise" person on the other side assured him..

"so senpai what is it? What made you to call me this early on Sunday?" he asked in jovial manner." well I have a favor to ask of you Kise, since you're the only one am close enough to ask so" person on the other side of phone seemed agitated.. " is everything alright senpai? Just ask away, I'll do anything for my senpai" boy said softening his tone.. " my brother Haku, his friend is throwing a grand party and few professional basketball players from famous teams are going to attend this party, my brother thinks I should meet these so cold professionals, but I don't want to go with him all alone because I don't really get along with him that well and the party is for all of university student including my brother. So I was thinking if you could join me and my brother to the party? I have already asked my brother it won't be a problem" boy asked almost pleadingly which made Kise chuckle.. "hmm! How generous of you senpai, taking me with you to a grand party, sure I'd love to go with senpai" Kise was overjoyed with the thought of meeting professional basketball player, he couldn't miss this chance…at his response he heard a sigh of relief on the other side " thank you Kise, Thank you so much" boy's tone was bit relived now. " don't mention it senpai, I'm happy to help my senpai" Kise said with a wide grin on his face…

"Alright then we'll come pick you up by seven then, btw party is in **NUKA **state"

"wahaa! NUKA, that's like the most expensive place of this town, your brother's friend must be very rich." God Kise was excited really excited,

"Yeah he is, alright then, see ya by 7, thanks once again"

"Alright see ya senpai" he ended his call with his senpai and shoved his phone into his pockets, while walking towards the door behind where his mother was waiting for him with delicious homemade cookies.

While sitting in the dining room he heard voice on the weather channel warning about thunder storm latter that night, while munching on his cookies like an innocent angel he was. He then began to walk with plate in one hand and glass in other towards kitchen to place them in the dishwasher, he looked towards his mother who was standing on one of the counters cutting vegetables for the lunch facing wall and with her back towards Kise.

"mom"

"yes honey?"she asked fully indulge in her cutting not moving from where she was standing, not even looking back. "Kasamatsu senpai called me, he asked me to tag along to a party with him, his brother is taking him to this evening. He asked me to join them because he doesn't want to go alone, so I was thinking, only if you allow me I'd like to go, because it's the first time senpai has asked any favor of me, I really don't wanna disappoint him" his voice was soft and filled with innocence.

"Ryo, honey if I'm not wrong Kasamatsu's brother Haku is a university student, this means his friends must be too, in that case this party is really not appropriate one for you, because university students have different type of parties, where there is drinking and drugs which is exactly not appropriate for you, I'm sorry baby but you can't go, my Ryouta is really innocent and I don't want anything bad happening to my baby" she said politely not lowering and not even raising her voice as calmly as possible. But it was Kise she dealing with and he knew what worked best for such situations he knew how to use his innocent cute face at times like this…

" Mom Kasamatsu senpai would be there too and of course Haku san as well, what could possibly go wrong when both of those are there with me? And mom I don't do drugs you know I am a good boy" he asked facing his mother now because he knew his mom got to see him otherwise look of innocence he had pulled would be a waste.

"honey I know you won't even touch drugs, and I trust Kasamatsu and his brother enough when it comes to you but I don't and can't trust others who will be there at that party along with your friends" she said with a sigh now and faced her son who was giving her that lost puppy look, she knew she couldn't stand because of overloaded curtness…. " mom please, please, there are going to be these professional basketball players and it's my only chance to meet them and this will help me with my future, so mom please just this once, besides I'm 16 I can take care of myself am not weak you know" he tried to show her his muscles which but to his disappointment he had none, only slender thin arms….

"where is this party at? His mother asked, he knew this would work so he hurriedly told her about Nuka at where the party was going to be held. " wow! That place is really posh one, who's got the money to pay for such and expensive place?i'm having vibes about this party young man, so no can do"she almost snapped at him " and besides its quite far near mountains and that place is not safe at nights for teens like my Ryo"

"mom, it's in a posh neighborhood it's not like someone would come and shoot three of us so please and beside it's the first time senpai has asked any favor of me so I can't say no" now he had determination in his tone and he looked his mother right into her eyes,,, "argh! Fine but this is the first and last time I'm letting you go, you got that?"

"yes, yes" he almost jumped and hugged his mother tightly while she gave him a peck on his cheeks " my silly ryouta" she chuckled ..

When Kasamatsu and his brother came to pick Kise up he was already standing there by the door waiting for his senpai eagerly, he had never been so excited before his mother noticed who had come outside to the door after hearing a vehicle stop by her house. "ahh they are here" Kise's face glowed with happiness which made him even more beautiful than he was. He turned to his mom and kissed he cheek "**I LOVE YOU MOM**" he said and turned to get along with his friends….

When they left Kise's house to the said destination, weather was normally normal, there had been a clear moon and night was exceptionally dark. They could feel breeze touching each muscle of their exposed faces. They entered Kasmatsu's brothers' car, which wasn't a very well looking one but just as ordinary as a college students car should be. Kasmatsu and Kise sat in the back seat while Haku took the driving seat to himself, since he wasn't that rich to afford a driver as his richer friends started driving car into the direction of said friends' house they were bound to. Kise had already settled in his mind the questions he was going to ask to the pro basketball player he would get to see tonight and extravagant party. They drove past Karswell property which was one of the riches families of the town. They have been driving for more than 15 minutes now, it was a silent ride a very silent one. Kise looked outside the window to the sky, now he could see scuddling black clouds which had obscured the very face of moon and of course clear sky he saw before leaving his house. " so storm warning was actually true" he thought to himself. He once again moved in is seat to get more comfortable. Kise was anything but silent type of human and not to mention his patience level. He then broke the ice with his question, which was directed to the older of the boys,- "so Haku senpai, this friend of your whose party we are going to, is he a pro basketball player as well?" he asked out of curiosity….the man driving his car shifted his gaze from windscreen to the front mirror to meet the gaze of younger boy and answered with a huff,,,, "no, not really Kise, but he is friends with many of pros since he is a rich lad" boy shifted his gaze back to the windscreen once again …

Kise could see the building where party was thrown at quite from distance, from his sitting position behind the driver seat; it was more like a sky-scrapper, God this was going to be really excited, Kise was feeling really jumpy about this party. They parked their car and got out of it as soon as the parked it into the right position.

Kise noticed how boys and girls were dressed up from the party, boys were wearing well most of them jeans and simple tees, but girls oh God! What the world has come to, vulgar clothes they were wearing exposing parts of their body like some cheap material, " their dresses need to be longer than their private parts" he laughed at himself for thinking this dirty but it couldn't be helped… "what?" a stern voice brought him back to reality, it was Kasamtsu.

"ohh! Senpai, its nothing am just excited, you know I've never been to such part before" he said with soft smile. Shorter guy didn't respond to this but gave him a skeptical look.

Slowly they reached the building and before they could enter inside Haku interrupted, "better have a view of the town from here, it looks really beautiful at night times like this" he gestured low towards the town with stretched lips. They could see dull somewhere and somewhere bright, red, green, yellow lights illuminating the town. They looked like shining colored stars from where they stood, kise was mesmerized by the sight. He had never thought his town looked this beautiful from up here. He wanted to say something but was interrupted right then by Haku, " alright guys, let's move we shouldn't be late if we actually want to enjoy a bit, and one more thing" older boy turned his gaze to the young ones and spoke in a more serious and stern voice now, " don't accept any, remember any sort of drink from anybody not just drink but anything, no matter who he or she is. Tonight you guys are my responsibility and I don't want to cause any trouble for myself. Got it?" boy asked the teens accompanying him…both of the teens nodded in affirmation.

Lightning lit up the overcastted night sky for a split second, Kise looked up to the sky and a worried look over took his face. He should have brought his umbrella with him as he knew it was gonna rain cats and dogs sooner or later. Finally they reached the entrance of buiding. There was this huge wooden door painted all black. If door is that big, how vast building would be? Kise thought to himself. They stopped by a table set right next to the gigantic door, there sat a man of well built and extremely macho, he was dressed in what looked like a Mafia dress code, "this man is wacko" Kise thought to himself and shrugged the thought away in order to see what was happening there. Haku stepped forward and stood by the side of the table and oh-i-am-so-tough, guy. " Haku san!" man exclaimed and kise felt a weird "this guy actually gets excited woho not so his kind" his thought once again lingering into another world where there was always a monologue going on between a right and a left Kise, none of them had feathers and not even fangs, but somehow they appeared to be there one as a good one and other the devilish one.

"we have been specially informed, about Haku sans' brother and his friend, we welcome you to Nuka, please enjoy your night to the full" man had pretty manly voice yet a bit of sharpness.

"Thank you!" Haku thanked the man " and our name cards?" Haku questioned

"here, these three are yours" man handed over him colorful cards, bearing their names on them. Kise held his card in his hand and read the caption on it " we welcome honorable Kise Ryouta " kise had to show the card to the guards standing outside the door to pass through the door, he did as he saw Haku and followed his footsteps. After showing the cards they were holding they entered the door, Kise shoved the card inside his jeans pocket and followed older males' pace to the was wearing a tight blue jean with a buttoned up white shirt, sleeves of which had been rolled up as if a tired office worker was wearing them. Although he was wearing really informal cloths yet damn Kise was still look too damn hot for his own realized he wasn't gonna look a misfit for wearing such informal cloths, because most of the boys there were wearing tees and jeans.

Finally they were in a great big hall, there were tables on one side of the great hall, while on the other was what looked like a dance floor, because there were boys and girls clinging to each other and dancing like whores, but before they could precede any further a voice called out Haku's name " Haku san" they all turned at once and Kise couldn't believe the sight in front of his eyes. The man who was waving his hand towards Haku( whom he thought of Haku's rich friend, because he looked like one) was standing there with Hizaki Shugo, the famous basketball pro, who played for East Tokyo United and was part of national team as well. Surprise after surprise, man this night was going to be really long one.

Haku introduced both the teens with his friend and famous basketball pro " Zero san this is my younger brother Yukio and his friend Kise Ryouta" both the guys bowed to the older males standing in front of older male turned his attention to the teens who were looking at the basketball pro with bug-eyes gazing like idiots they were " and guys this is Zero Kami my best friend and right next to him is…" before he could even finish Kise interrupted him…

" Hizaki Shougo, the famous basketball pro, he is cruntly playing for East Tokyo United, 200 com tall, playing as small forward, he started from Teiko Junior High…"

"wow, wow, wow relax Kise, just relax…don't you just go on showing off, about your basketball knowledge" Haku interrupted him and he had to turn his gaze away from silver haired, good looking basketball pro, who was smirking while not breaking his line of gaze from Kise. He sure was amused how Kise knew so much about him. Kise felt really awkward because everyone was staring at him with smirks on their faces, " well then we should greet few other friends Haku San" Zero the dark haired male broke the awkward silence grabbing the hand of Haku " enjoy yourselves then" he waved at the while dragging Haku alongside….but Hizaki he was still standing there, looking at Kise with awkward smirk….

**TBC**


End file.
